


Forgiveness

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, It gets smutty, Mihawk speaking Spanish, Self-Indulgent, Starts off a tad bit angsty, but gets better, more to come - Freeform, slow smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Tazz has a hard time forgiving Mihawk for attacking her brother and taking her eye, but he doesn't let that stop him from trying.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place near the end of the timeskip and Tazz had gotten cybernetic limbs by this point. As a word of warning, it does get NSFW.

Two people stood alone in a street that was bustling with people just a minute ago. Civilians had cleared the area when the two walked in from opposite ends, their reputations sending them to their homes. The tall, hawk-eyed man wore his usual attire, hat pushed forward to shadow his eyes that stared at the woman who was wearing camouflage cargo pants tugged in to black combat boots and a black sleeveless shirt that fit her like a second skin with cream colored fur on the shoulders. 

He looked at the woman, a look of guilt coming over his face as he spotted the eye-patch over her right eye along with the nasty scar coming out from under it before he slowly walked closer and frowned as the woman tensed. Once he was close enough, he raised a hand and gentle placed it on her cheek, running his thumb over the eye-patch, "Mi amor...I am so sorry... Why did you get in the way?" Her breath caught in her throat before she looked away from him, her hand reaching up to pull his away from her face before she released his hand.

A pang of hurt shot through his heart, but he accepted it since he was the cause of her pain. She sighed softly and clenched her fists, "I had to protect him, Mihawk, even if it meant losing my eye and limbs. I don't think I can forgive you for attacking Luffy. I know you were just doing your job but....I could've lost him. My only brother.." Mihawk stood silent for a moment before taking her flesh hand in his and bringing it to his lips, "At least let me try to make it up to you, cariño..."

She looked at him and saw the uncharacteristically pleading look in his eyes and she let out a sigh, "I just can't stay upset with you, can I...? Alright. You can try to get me to forgive you." He smiled softly and swept her into his arms, putting a hand on her cheek and tilting her head up to him, "I will make sure you don't regret it, mi amor." Mihawk leaned down and Tazz's knees got weak at the body-melting kiss that he placed on her lips.

They parted after a moment and he smiled warmly down at her before he released her except for an arm around her waist as he led her away, "Let us get out a view of prying eyes." She let a small smile reach her lips as they walked towards Mihawk's ever-peculiar coffin boat. He held her hand as he helped her climb aboard before getting on himself and setting them off towards his island.

He sat down and gently tugged her into his lap before wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her neck and slightly knocking his extravagant hat back. "You're little swordsman friend is also staying at my island." She turned her head to look at him with her good eye, "Zoro? Is that where Kuma sent him?" The man nodded before taking his hat off and setting it aside before nuzzling her neck, "Mi querida..."

She sat silently in his embrace, secretly glad to be in his arms again after all that happened. It surprisingly didn't take them as long to get to his island as she thought it would and she hopped out of the boat with Mihawk once again holding her hand before pressing a chaste kiss to her knuckles. She blushed lightly and let out a slightly exasperated sigh, inwardly pleased with his eagerness for to forgive him.

They made their way to his castle before entering the eerie building. When they walked further in, a mop of green caught Tazz's attention from inside what appears to be a large common room. She paused with Mihawk stopping next to her.

She hesitated before he put a gentle hand on her lower back and pushed her forward a bit, urging her to go greet her crewmate so he could go prepare something. She looked back at him before stepping into the large room and swallowing thickly, "Zoro..." The green-haired man's head snapped up and towards the sound of her voice before he jumped up, staring at her in shock.

Once the surprise passed, they ran and threw their arms around each other, smiling widely as they hugged. After a moment, Zoro put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away enough so he could get a good look at her, and he certainly didn't like what he saw, "What...happened to you?" She let out a sheepish chuckle and looked at her robotic left arm, "War at Marineford..."

He guided her over to the plush couch in front of the roaring fireplace before sitting down with her. She rubbed the back of her head and looked at the fire, "I'm sure you don't wanna hear exactly how I ended up like this..." He sighed and pulled her into another hug, "I do. I may not like it, but I want to hear."

She swallowed and held up her left hand, "Akainu," she rapped her knuckles against her right leg and the sound of metal met his ears, "Doflamingo," and lastly she touched the eye-patch over her right eye, "and..." She trailed off, not wanting to mention the cause of her missing eye since it would most likely send Zoro into a frenzy. Sensing that he shouldn't push the topic anymore, he sighed softly and hugged her again, lightly kissing the top of her head before burying his face in her fluffy hair, "I'm just glad you made it...Speaking of which, what are you doing here?"

Tazz thought carefully about here answer, "Mihawk...wanted to try to make it up to me. The whole attacking Luffy thing..." Zoro furrowed his brows in confusion before looking down at her, "Why would he want to make it up to you?" She pushed her index fingers together in a sheepish gesture, "Let's just say he...cares about me enough to."

She pulled away from the hug and looked up at the moss-head, putting a hand on his cheek and tracing her thumb over the scar on his face, "What happened here?" He sighed softly and lightly nuzzled her hand, "One of those damn monkeys on this island got me off guard." She hummed softly before ruffling his hair, "Looks like we match then."

He chuckled softly before spotting Mihawk standing in the doorway and nudging Tazz to look over and when she did, Mihawk held out a hand, a soft look on his face that surprised Zoro, "Ven aca, mi querida." Tazz put a hand on Zoro's shoulder and squeezed lightly before standing, "We can talk later." Zoro smiled at her before watching her walk over to the master swordsman.

Mihawk put his arm around her back and led her to what appears to be the master bedroom. She gaped at how extravagant the room is before her eye spotted steam coming from the door to the bathroom. She got an idea of what was going on and she walked forward into the bathroom, seeing lit scented candles placed here and there and rose petals floating on the water's surface.

She walked closer and smiled softly before she heard clothes hitting the floor, drawing her attention behind her. She saw that Mihawk was standing fully nude with a bottle of wine in one had and two glasses in the other. She watched him set the glasses and bottle down before he walked over to stand in front of her, his piercing his eyes scanning her face before resting on her single eye.

He sighed sadly and put his hand on her cheek, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, "Mi amor, this is just the first of many attempts to regain your favor. I am willing to do whatever you wish of me..." Tazz put her hand on his and held it to her face before removing it from her so she can undress. He sharp eyes watched every moved, frowning a bit when he saw the extent of her scars on her torso.

He knew he wasn't the cause of the scars, but he still felt guilty about them, especially the one marring her face. Once she was just as nude as he was, he put both hands on her cheeks, gently slipping two fingers under her eye-patch and waiting for any signs of reluctance. When she showed none, he slowly slipped it off before dropping it to her clothes and tilted her face up.

He leaned down to examine her eye closer, seeing that it was scarred shut and empty behind the lid. Tazz's other eye widened when he pressed his lips to it her scarred eye. She let her eye shut as Mihawk slowly trailed his lips from her eye, to her cheek, and finally to her lips in a searing kiss.

He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, letting his eyes slip shut and he brushed her lower lip with his tongue. She hesitated for a moment before parting her lips to allow him access to her mouth. He gladly slipped his tongue inside her mouth and wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him.

She moaned softly into the kiss, sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders before tangling a hand in his silky hair. Mihawk meshed his lips with hers for a moment longer before breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against hers, "Oh, mi querida. I have missed the feeling of your lips against mine." He pecked her lips and somewhat reluctantly pulled away from her after removing her arms from him, "I can reacquaint myself with your lips at a later time. For now, I want to relax with with." 

He took her hand and helped her into the large bathtub, making sure she was comfortable before he retrieve the wine and glasses before stepping into the tub behind Tazz. He set the glasses on the wide edge of the tub before pulling the cork from the bottle. He grabbed one glass at a time and filled them halfway with the deep red wine before setting the bottle down and handing one glass to Tazz.

He leaned back against the tub with one arm wrapped around Tazz's waist as she leaned against him. She took a sip of the wine before letting out a sigh, "Very nice choice of wine, Mihawk." He smiled softly down at her and leaned down to kiss the top the top of her head, "Only the best for you."

They relaxed into the hot water, occasionally sipping their wine but otherwise staying silent. After finishing off his glass, he set the glass aside and wrapped his other arm around her, burying his face in her hair with a soft sigh as he closed his eyes. He felt her finish her wine and move to set the glass aside, but he beat her to it, taking the glass from her and placing it next to his before returning to his previous position.

Tazz smiled softly and leaned back into his embrace, letting her eye close as she gently rubbed his forearms. Tazz tilted her head back to look at Mihawk with a warm smile, "While I haven't forgiven you yet...you're getting there." He smiled back and leaned down to press his lips to hers in an upside-down, tender kiss.

When he pulled back, he kissed her forehead before gently turning her around to straddle his lap, "Mi amor, I have truly missed the feeling of your skin against mine, your taste, your absolutely intoxicating scent..." His voice dropped low and the sound made shivers run up and down Tazz's spine. He put his hand against her unscarred cheek and stroked the soft, lightly-tanned skin with his thumb, leaning back down so his lips hovered an inch away from hers, "Estaría vacío sin ti...Eres mi todo..."

He pressed his lips to her forehead, "Mi sol," next was her right eye, "mi luna," then her left cheek, "mi corazón," lastly, her lips, "mi alma." He pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss, which she happily reciprocated. She slipped her fingers into his hair as she closed her eye, parting her lips when she felt his tongue against her bottom lip.

He groaned softly into the kiss as he let his tongue once more explore her mouth, mapping out the territory he had claimed. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close while his other hand still cupped her cheek. After what seemed like hours, they pulled back and panted against each other's mouths, looking deeply into each other's eyes as their foreheads pressed together, "You hold my heart in your hand, mi amor, so please...never leave me."

She smiled and moved one hand from his hair to his cheek, stroking his cheek with her thumb, "Believe me, I wouldn't be able to even if I wanted to." Mihawk returned her smile and eased her off his lap before he stood and stepped out of the tub and held a hand out to her, "Come, mi querida. Let us re-familiarize ourselves with each other's bodies." She smiled and took his hand, carefully stepping out of the tub.

They quickly dried off before dropping the plush towels and walking into the large bedroom, the fire in the fireplace casting a warm and intimate glow through the room. The stood in front of each other, just staring into each other's eyes before Mihawk finally reached out and cupped her cheeks before sliding his hands down her neck, fingers twitching as if he was playing a fine instrument. Tazz placed her hands on his chest before letting them roam around the expanse of muscle and then lowering to his abdomen. 

Mihawk sighed blissfully at the feeling of her hands on him after what feels like an eternity. He leaned down to capture her lips in a chaste kiss before he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before he walked to the large, plush bed. He gently lowered her onto the mattress and hovered over her before pulling back to admire her, the scars littering her body somehow adding to her dark beauty.

He pressed his full lips to her jaw before kissing his way down to a spot behind her ear. He kissed the spot before sucking on it lightly, getting a quiet and breathy moan from his lover. He kissed down to her pulse point, pressing his firm body against her softer one as he lightly bit down and got a better mewl in response.

He trailed his hands down her sides before sliding one up to cup her left breast while the other rested on her hip. He sensually rolled and massaged the mound before tweaking the nipple with two long and slender fingers, the mewls from Tazz slowly growing in volume. He sucked on the slight bite mark before scraping his teeth against the skin, intent on marking his territory with a bright mark.

Tazz grasped at Mihawk's upper back with her left hand while her human hand carded into his silky locks. She arched her back a bit, pressing her breast further in his hand while moaning lowly. She would never get used to how skilled his mouth and fingers were.

Speaking of his skilled fingers, the hand on her hip had slowly started to slide towards her womanhood, making her breath hitch in anticipation. She spread her legs for him to settle between more comfortably and to give him better access to his goal. She gasped sharply as a finger instantly found her hot bud, rubbing before pinching it between another finger.

His mouth continued to worry at her neck, kissing and sucking along her shoulders and throat before returning to her pulse. He bit down again, though a bit harder this time, and Tazz jerked her hips up against his fingers. He chuckled lowly against her neck before licking a small stripe along it, "Now, now, mi querida. Paciencia..." 

The downright sinfulness of his voice made her whimper softly and bite her lower lip as it made heat blossom in her core. She gasped and tilted her head back as a slender finger slipped inside her, "Mihawk!" He groaned against her neck at the sound of his name, loving how it flowed from her mouth like pure honey.

He decided to go a step further instead of continuing as he was like he usually would have. He started kissing down her chest, pausing to nip a collarbone, and kissed to her unattended breast. He dragged his tongue over the nipple until it hardened before wrapping his lips around it.

He sucked and tugged at it with his teeth before laving his tongue over it again, the sounds coming from his significant other being music to his ears. He returned to giving her womanhood attention, withdrawing his finger before plunging it back in. He continued to pump his finger in and out before adding another and curling them, getting the most delicious moan from Tazz as he found her sweet spot.

He eventually abandoned her breast to kiss down her stomach, slowly getting closer and closer to his treasure. He removed his hand from her other breast and gently grasped her left thigh, lightly squeezed the flesh before shifting so that he sat back on his heels, slightly leaning forward to press his lips against her inner thigh, and glanced at her to see that she was already looking at him with a darkened eye and her brows knitted. He smiled against her thigh before licking a spot and lightly biting down, never slowing his fingers and getting a moan from her as the sight and feelings shot electricity and heat through her.

From her point of view and the position he was in, Tazz got a clear view of his hardened member, long and of decent thickness in contrast to his slender body. Her mouth watered at the sight and she moaned again when he placed another bite to the inside of her thigh. She squirmed a bit and arched her back a bit, slightly rocking her hips against his hand.

He chuckled and kissed her thigh, "I suppose I should let you cum at least once before the main event, mi amor. I should be spoiling you after all." Tazz's moans jumped up an octave as Mihawk pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbing circles as his fingers never cease their onslaught. He trailed his fingers along her lower stomach in feather-light touches, knowing that it's a sensitive area.

He smiled as she tensed around his fingers and he watched her back arch off the bed as she moaned out his name. Her vision went white as she climaxed, gripping the pillow under her head as an anchor before she came down from her high, panting heavily. A gentle kiss to her thigh brought her attention back to her lover who smiled warmly, "Suenas tan hermosa, mi amor."

He withdrew his fingers and made sure she was watching before he dragged his tongue over each digit, licking off her sweet slick. A flash of heat went straight to her core as her arousal came back with a vengeance, "Oh, Mihawk..." She reached her arms towards him with a pleading look on her face, "I want you inside me..."

He groaned at her words before leaning back over her, pressing the leg in his hand against his hip as he ground his shaft against her, "Oh, mi querida. Quiero sentirte a mi alrededor, mi amor." He panted lightly and grasped her other thigh and held it to his hip, making sure it stayed there before he slid an arm under her lower back to angle her better, "I wanted to taste you properly before the main event, but I will indulge myself another time." He leaned forward and pressed hot, open-mouthed kiss to her neck and shoulders.

Tazz whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mihawk, please..." He smirked against her neck, pleased with how he can make her unravel so easily, "Como desées, mi reina." She barely had a moment to process what he said before her back was arching off the bed when she was filled completely.

She moaned loudly, the fingertips of one hand digging into the firm muscle of his upper back while the other buried itself in his hair. He groaned at the tightness and panted against her neck, trying to keep himself in check. After a moment, he slowly pulled out before sliding back in with another groan as Tazz let out another high moan.

He moved the hand not holding her to him to the sheets by her side, gripping the satiny material tightly until his knuckles turned white. He repeated his slow and sensual thrusting, wanting to build her up gradually to make her orgasm all the more harder and more satisfying. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as her head fell back against the pillow.

The steady pace continued for a few more moments before he stepped it up, pulling out until the head remained before thrusting back in harder than the previous times. A high moan let him know that it was well liked and he repeated the action. Tazz's human hand grasped at his upper back, nails raking red trails along his pale skin while her robotic hand grasped his hair to keep his head anchored there.

He was soon drilling into her relentlessly, much to her pleasure, and he nipped and sucked at her neck. He slid the arm that was around her waist so that his hand was grasping her thigh before he pushed it forward, letting him go deeper. He then angled his hips and hit a certain spot deep within her that had her keening from the pleasure. 

Tears of pleasure streamed down her cheek as she moaned and mewled under him, loving the way he knew her body like the back of his hand, "Mihawk! Right there!" He panted against he neck before he moved his head to lick and kiss away her tears as he bucked his hips to hit the spot again. She arched against him, muscles tensing as she felt her orgasm nearing, "Oh, god! Mihawk!"

His name spilled from her lips like a prayer to him and it only served to increase his efforts. He bit down on her neck, sending her into climax. He continued thrusting into her, riding out her orgasm and nearing his own. He soon met his completion and groaned against her neck, shooting his seed deep inside her.

He stayed there for a moment to recuperate before he pulled out, getting a soft whine of protest from her before he stood up. He picked up her, cradling her against him in one arm while he pulled the covers back. He placed her down onto the plush mattress before sliding on and pulling the blankets over them.

Tazz smiled tiredly at him and he kissed her forehead before pulling her against him, draping an arm over her waist while the other was tucked under his head and his legs tangled with hers. He nuzzled the top of her hair before sighing softly, "Te amo, mi querida." She returned his sentiments and they laid in each other's embrace before they slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mi amor- my love  
> coriño/mi querida- (my) darling  
> Ven aca- Come here  
> Estaría vacío sin ti...Eres mi todo- I am nothing without you...You are my everything  
> Mi sol- My sun  
> mi luna- my moon  
> mi corazón- my heart  
> mi alma- my soul  
> Paciencia- Patience  
> Suenas tan hermosa- You sound beautiful  
> Quiero sentirte a mi alrededor - I want to feel you around me  
> Como desées, mi reina- As you wish, my queen  
> Te amo- I love you


End file.
